Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2024 TV series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows ''is an American TV series. It's premiere was released on April 6, 2024. This version was developed with lots of similarities to the IDW comics style and is the fifth animated series. All three seasons were ordered with 20 episodes each. There's a possibility for a fourth season with 13 episodes, but has not been confirmed yet. ''Plot Backstory The story begins 25 years prior the events from the first episode. Hamato Yoshi is a young ninja, recently married to the love of his life - Tang Shen, and is part of the Foot Clan (The last ninja clan). Everything messes up when Yoshi and his best friend Oroku Nagi are sent to Tokyo on a secret mission. Nagi is killed and Yoshi returns without answers, shaken by the loss of his friend. On top of these bad events, with the killer remaining unknown, Hamato Yoshi is the one who takes the blamed. Accused of betrayal, he was disposessed of his rank, place in the clan and residence in Japan. Nagi's little brother - Oroku Saki also blames the now-called Splinter and swears vengence on Yoshi not only because of the considered betrayal, but also because young Saki sees Hamato as his brother's murderer. After the unfortunate events in Japan, Yoshi and his wife settle in New York, USA. In America Yoshi opens a dojo and starts teaching young pupils the ways of Bushido and everything he had learned about the martial arts when he was part of the Foot Clan. One night, ten years after Nagi's death, Hamato Yoshi recieves a letter by the new leader of the Foot - Oroku Saki. Saki, now called the Shredder because of his ruthlessness, demands Yoshi's services on infiltrating the TCRI building in Brooklyn and dealing with a Foot Clan rival named General Krang. By completing the task Yoshi would redeem himself in the eyes of the Foot, but if he failed Saki and his men would kill his Tang Shen and all of his students. Hamato Yoshi faces off against Krang, but during their battle, an explosion separetes them. A canister full of green ooze explodes and covers Yoshi causing his immediate mutation into a rat creature because of his contact with the species during his infiltration in the building. One scientist is also coverd by the mutagen, but what happened to him remained unknown to Splinter who escaped trough the sewer system. Yoshi's lack of response made Saki impatient and the villain considered that Splinter had failed thus ordering his wife and students' execution. Hamato Yoshi returned home to find everyone he cared the most for dead. The only survivors were the four baby turtles that he had as a birthday present from his wife Tang Shen. The afflicted Yoshi takes the turtles with him and goes to the sewers to stay hidden from the outside world and try to leave behind his recent failure as a person - to protect his loved ones. Some of the mutagen that covered Splinter had fallen into the turtle's aquarium and caused their mutation. Splinter found out that on the next morning and soon after his new family was attacked by a street cat. Yoshi protects the turtles by pulling out one of the cat's eyes. After this case, Splinter realises that he's been given a second chance to build a family and decides to teach these turtles everything he's learned untill this point in his life of unfortunate events. Fifteen years later, the turtles are already trained ninja warriors, named after the famous Renaissance artists - Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. The four brothers desire to see the outside world. Yoshi doesn't want them to suffer the same fate as his previous students and forbidds them to go to the streets, hiding everything about his past life. Splinter even makes up his own origin story where he was originally a rat and an accident caused their mutation when a canister of unknown substance was dropped out from a truck and hit the turtles and him. As for the martial arts, he tells the turtles that he learned them by reapeating movements of a martial arts master whose dojo was where Splinter's hole was. However, when the turtles unknowingly remind Splinter of the events that happened 25 years ago, he decides to find and put an end to Oroku Saki who is still in New York in charge of the now criminal branch of the Foot Clan. Yoshi's absence is the perfect time for the turtles to hit the streets which causes series of troubles and adventures for the brothers. Season One Trying to find out more about their origin, the turtles drag themselves into danerous situations, creating new enemies and friends. While their master Splinter tries to hide a dire secret from his past, the four brothers use their skills to save the world from the evil General Krang and his dread schemes. They craete new friend in the face of April O'Neil who tries to find out more about her lost father (who disappeared when she was only five). But as they make friends, the four turtle warriors double their enemies and some really creepy guys come after the brothers like the mysterious Mutant Master... Season Two A new enemy to the turtles reveals himslef. However, when this new enemy turns out to be Splinter's greatest rival a whole new story is revealed to the turtles. Hamato Yoshi's life is secret no more. The Shredder becomes the turtles' concern and they try to defeat him as he is building his army of evil ninjas and creatures to help him conquer the underworld of New York City. Casey Jones joins the series to aid the turtles as his own old rival turns out to be also part of the Foot Clan and Shredder's second in command. Season Three At the beginning of the season, the turtles find themselves in Dimension X, thousand miles away troughout time and space from their home planet. There, they witness the return of their old enemy - General Krang. There, they are aided by the Fugitoid (a fugitive android from the planet D'Hoonib who they saved upon arrival). While trying to figure out a way home, the turtles realise that nothing is what it seems. They also learn that Krang was the one who ruined his own home planet before finding Earth to serve as it's replacement. Another shocking revelation that connects Krang to Shredder is made. Season Four After the previous events, the story focuses on Leonardo and his struggle to lead the team. Leo feels he let his brothers down on couple occasions in their previous battles and as the turtles encounter new enemies he makes a very unusual for him approach. He also has his own adventure in the streets of New Jersey where he and Casey meet Usagi - a rabbit samurai with mysterious past. A new mysterious enemy rises claiming that he is the Shredder... Characters Main Characters: Leonardo (Stephen Amell) Donatello (Scott Manville) Raphael (Dwayne Johnson) Michelangelo (Ryan Raynolds) Splinter (Hoon Lee) Casey Jones (Eminem) April O'Neil (Tara Strong) General Kraang (Ron Perlman) Mutant Master/Mutagen Man (Maurice Lamarche) Old Hob (Mark Hamill) Leatherhead (Steve Blum) Armaggon Mondo Gecko Kong The Foot Clan: Oroku Saki/Shredder (Troy Baker Baxter Stockman - Nolan North Karai (Olivia Munn) Purple Dragons Hun (Wentworth Miller) Angel Robert Kingsley/Rat King Woody Episodes List of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows Episodes Season 1 (2024) Season 2 (2025) Season 3 (2026) Season 4 (2027) Open to fillers ideas, this page can be edited at any time.